The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for providing a physical entropy source that utilizes carbon nanotubes.
Cryptographic operations have become increasingly more important for protecting information in modern information systems. Nearly all cryptographic operations require the use of strong cryptographic keys, e.g., a secret random number or alphanumeric value, used as a basis for performing a cryptographic function based on the cryptographic key. The strength of a cryptographic key comes from the probability that the key may be discovered by an unauthorized entity. Often the strength is tied to the length and complexity of the cryptographic key.
A strong cryptographic key, or any part of a strong cryptographic key, should be nearly impossible to guess or predict using any other information. This means a strong cryptographic key should be independent of any other information including, but not limited to, any strong cryptographic key that was produced or utilized before, and any strong cryptographic key that will be produced in the future.